


Improbable

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death?, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends having sex, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, Oral Sex, friends have A LOT of sex, heat relief, is this a fix it?, the avengers are gonna get you Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson couldn't be dead. It was impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> I don't know where this came from. It just hit me and I wrote. 
> 
> I didn't edit this very well, so probably a ton of mistakes. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy either way.

Tony was glancing through the data on the screen in front of him while Bruce took scans of Loki's specter when the lab door opened. Tony glanced up to see Agent take a step in before motioning for him to come out of the lab. Tony got up glancing at Bruce who raised an eyebrow in question to which Tony just shrugged as he and Agent stepped into the hallway.

"Stark, I just need a moment," Phil said when the door closed behind them with a whoosh.

"What's up, Agent Agent?" Tony asked smiling at his own nickname for Coulson.

"I want you to know some information that very few people are privy to." Coulson said making Tony's eyebrows go up, "You know that cellist I told Ms. Potts about and that you want to fly me out to Portland for?"

"Yep." Tony answered wondering where in the fuck this conversation was going, "Figured she is your omega since I can tell you are bonded. You need to spend more time with her."

Coulson grinned at how much the statement sounded like a scolding. Tony could be an old fashioned alpha when he wanted to, so sue him.

"You're right on most of those accounts. I am bonded and I don't spend enough time with my omega, nowhere near enough. Although, you did get some things wrong." Agent said chuckling.

"And they would be?" Tony asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The Portland part and the she part." Agent said calmly. Tony let that information settle for a moment.

"So, not in Portland and he?" Tony asked getting a nod, "I get this is SHIELD but why lie?"

"Because only Director Fury and one other agent know about my bonded status and my omega is a fellow agent who has become compromised." Coulson said his voice unwavering as Tony's jaw went slack.

"Barton." Tony said softly Coulson only nodding again, "Why are you telling me this, Phil?"

"Because for some strange reason I see you as a friend," Agent said and Tony would never admit to the color that came to his cheeks, "And I need to know if anything happens to me a friend will be there for Clint. Of course Romanov will but she is only a beta and he will need the support of an alpha if I'm not there."

"You'll be there." Tony said not liking all the if's in that statement.

"Hopefully but you understand, I will do any and everything to make sure Clint comes out of all this alright." Agent said solidly.

"Can you not feel him?" Tony asked.

"No, I can't." Phil said pressing his hand to his chest for a moment, "We think the tesseract is somehow masking him but we have no way of being sure."

"That sounds believable, that thing can do some wonkey shit." Tony nodded.

"Yes and its doing it to Clint right now," Coulson said clenching his fists, the pain of this ordeal clear on his face. Tony glanced back into the lab through the door window to see Bruce tapping away on a screen, Phil managed a chuckle next to him, "You have had a thing for him for years."

"Oh shut it Agent," Tony grinned, "Okay yeah, I get it. I'll do what I can but you'll be there once Loki has been put in his place, so don't worry."

"Thank you, Tony." Coulson said moving to walk away.

"Hey, your thanking me for nothing. Everything is gonna be fine." Agent just gave him a small smile over his shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Tony scratched at his goatee as he walked back into the lab, he honestly didn't know who he was trying to assure just then but it felt more like it was for himself than Coulson.

\-----/////

"Your vitals look good and even though you have more scrapes and bruises than one person should have nothing is permanent." The medical officer said looking Clint over. All the other Avengers were in cots around the sick bay getting cuts dabbed with alcohol and bruised and cracked bones wrapped, "Your blood work is a bit off though."

"Huh?" Clint asked looking at the doctor for the first time. Clint felt like he was in a haze, even worse than when he was being controlled by Loki. His mind had felt numb ever since the adrenalin of the battle had eased. When Clint had woken up on the carrier after Tasha had knocked Loki out of his head she had broken the news but she didn't have to tell him for him to know. His chest had felt hallow but he didn't want to acknowledge it, this wasn't possible. Phil was THE agent, he couldn't just die like that. It was impossible.

"Well, according to your file you have a heat coming up in two weeks but your hormone levels are all wrong. This could be because Loki's influence has messed up your body chemistry temporally, you should have your heat like normal six weeks from now I belie-" The doctor stopped when his eyes reached the bottom of the screen of the Pad he was reading. Clint knew there would be a new notation, one only a few hours old. Mate deceased, it would read in bold red typeface, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." Clint didn't say anything else as the doctor stood and hurried away, Clint could tell the man was embarrassed but as a beta the doc couldn't fully understand how much his words had hurt.

Clint knew bonds are for life and he wanted Phil for the rest of his. That's why only three years after Agent Coulson recruited Hawkeye, Clint bonded with Phil. That was over six years ago now and Clint still had moments where it felt like yesterday. Only now, Phil was KIA and Clint knew even if he could bond with another he wouldn't. Phil had been his mate in every way imaginable. Phil pushed him to do better but never pushed his limits. Phil understood Clint was fucked up and had a crazy past but loved him anyway. Phil accepted that Clint and Natasha were almost too close but never said a word because he knew Clint needed her because damaged people gravitate to other damaged people. Phil had been his and he had been Phil's. Clint swallowed because now his life with Phil was past tense.

Loki had nothing to do with his hormones being messed up. When one part of a bonded pair dies it affects the other. An alpha will never be able to knot again without his omega and an omega will never have another heat once his alpha is gone. That's the risk of bonding but it had been worth it Clint told himself clutching his stomach because suddenly he felt sick, it had been worth it.

"Doing okay, Legolas?" Stark asked walking over once his head wound had been bandaged. Clint looking up at the man, they had never talked before that day but Phil had spoken of Tony often. Phil liked the man even though he often called the genius a headache. Clint figured he could be honest with the man.

"No." Clint said feeling his eyes well up at the one word because he really, really wasn't okay.

"I know, dumb question. I'm sorry." Tony said reaching out and squeezing Clint's shoulder. Tony's hand was warm and rough and comforting. He smelled so alpha and Clint gasped in the fragrance feeling it sooth and torture him at the same time. Clint held his stomach tighter as he doubled over with a whine. Tony stepped forward and caught him in his arms as Romanov stood up with alarm.

She came over and rubbed his back soothingly as Tony held him close to his chest, he could feel Clint shaking. Tony felt Clint mumble into his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Tony hummed and Clint lifted his head just a bit from his shoulder.

"I can't feel him." Clint sobbed grabbing the front of Tony's shirt and trying to stop more tears. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help it.

"Clint." Natasha whispered softly and suddenly the dams broke. Clint couldn't stand the pitying tone of her voice.

Clint sobbed again and Tony held him closer. He felt pathetic but he just couldn't find the strength to stop. Tony moved one hand to his hair and shushed him softly, not rushing him. Clint gripped Tony tighter feeling a small wave of calm roll of him as Tony petted his hair and even though his chest ached he felt comforted just a tiny bit.

\-----------///////

It had been five weeks since the battle and the team had settled into what was left of Stark tower, which Pepper was mostly in charge of rebuilding so long as it still looked awesome and Stark worthy. Clint was perched on one of Tony's lab tables as the genius made mock ups of new arrows for Clint. Clint was eyeing an air duct that Bruce was standing under on the other side of the lab because he hadn't really had a chance to explore the tower from within yet.

"Don't even think about it, birdseed for brains." Tony said looking over the hologram of an arrow that would burst into flame in flight. Clint had a lot of them that dealt with fire but none like that.

Clint huffed crossing his arms as Bruce chuckled. He would get Fury for warning the man about his enjoyment of air ducts. He and Tony had managed a very good friendship in the last weeks even if they annoyed the hell out of each other.

"Can I ask you something, Robin Hood?" Tony asked picking up the hologram in his fingers, Clint just couldn't figure out how he did that.

"Shoot." Clint said with a grin, he made a pun.

"Why do you think Agent picked me?" Tony asked still looking the arrow over. Clint felt his mouth go dry, they didn't talk about Phil that much because Tony knew how much it hurt Clint to do so. It was made worse that every time they did Clint thought he could feel the pull in his chest that the bond used to make, the physical representation of their connect. Clint always tried to brush it off even when it started happening at random, it was grief he told himself.

"Who else would he pick?" Clint asked.

"Steve." Tony answered bluntly. Honestly, it was a good question. Who in their right mind would pick Tony over Steve? Clint thought about but the answer was clear.

"You were his friend." Clint said softly.

"That's what he told me but I still don't get it." Tony said dropping the hologram and it vanished, Jarvis had saved the data so it could be created again if needed.

"Steve was his idol, he looked up to Captain America and was pretty obsessed with him," Clint chuckled thinking of all the memorabilia, "You were his friend. He went to you for advice even if it was for SHIELD, he still took your words to heart. He liked you, you pissed him off a lot but he still enjoyed you as a person. He didn't have that with Steve."

"Damn," Tony sighed taking all that in, he had really been an ass to Agent a lot but he too had thought of him as a friend.

"All he did was watch Steve defrost and sleep. Granted he did watch you twitch on the carpet once." Clint said with a laugh.

"Hey, he tased me! I didn't think he would really do it and he was serious about watching Super Nanny too." Tony couldn't help but chuckle, he had learned early not to push it with Agent Coulson.

Clint just grinned at Tony, besides Tasha they were the only ones that really had known Phil. Thor had but he was in Asgard and would be for god knows how long. He was glad Phil had talked to Tony about being there for him, sure it made him feel just a little too damsel in distress but it was nice too.

"So, I can have these arrows ready in a few days, Katniss." Tony said still smiling.

"Awesome." Clint said picking up a pen and throwing it at Tony's head because okay, the archer jokes are getting old.

\-----------////////

Clint was in the impromptu range Tony had set up in the tower and he had to admit, Tony could make a freaking awesome arrow. The flame ones were amazing, he was scared that would just ignite in his quiver but come to find out that have to be going a certain mile per hour to combust and they burned like nobodies business. Clint had reduced four targets to ash.

There were other arrows. Explosive ones and tracker ones and just plain ones made out of some material that made them penetrate deeper. Clint was working with the plain ones now.

The target he was using looked like it was trying to be a porcupines double as he nocked another arrow. Clint took a soothing breath as he drew the arrow back feeling the string go taunt, he was overheating he could tell. His heart rate was through the roof and his skin felt like it was on fire, the room was too hot from all the flame arrows. He aimed at one of the last open spaces on the target when he felt a sharp twinge in his chest, that had been happening a lot and he still chalked it up to grief. He had winced a bit so he readjusted his stance a tad and jerked making the arrow leave his bow going wide. It hit a lighting fixture and the thing shattered with a small boom and sizzle.

Clint froze taking deep breaths. His thighs were wet but it was impossible. Now he could tell the feverish tingle to his flesh wasn't from the room temperature and his chest was getting tighter as his stomach clenched. Clint was in heat. He was in heat but it wasn't possible. Clint brought one trembling hand down to the back of his thigh and felt the sticky dampness there. Clint had to stop himself from dropping his bow but he quickly put it back on the stand before bolting out the range door.

The range was a floor above the common area where they all temporarily lived and the next floor below that was the lab where he knew Tony would be. This wasn't possible Clint told himself as he bounded down the stairs. He would have to go to another flight on the common level to get to the lab and he slammed through the door hauling ass.

Clint rounded a corner for the stairs he need and ran into Steve. The larger man stumbled as Clint kept running once he picked himself up off the floor just sparing an apologetic glance back. Clint managed to dodge Tasha who cusses in Russian as she came out of her room. Clint made it to the stairs and took them two at a time.

This just couldn't be happening because if Clint was in heat that meant only one thing. Clint burst into the lab making Bruce nearly jump out of his seat looking over some data and Tony cursed.

"God damn, don't do that. Scared the shit out of us. What's wron-" Tony bitching getting cut off as Clint ran up and threw his arms around Tony's neck with a smiling sob, "Clint?"

Tony rested his hands in Clint's back and instantly felt the heat there. Tony jerked back a bit and looked at Clint's face as he pressed a palm to the mans forehead. Clint's eyes were dilated and his temperature was sky high.

"Oh my god," Tony looked over at Bruce who had his hands over his mouth now. Of course Bruce knew what was up, he was an omega too after all. Tony noticed the tears slip from behind the scientists glasses as the door slammed open again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Romanov yelled stomping in the Steve.

"What's wrong with him, Tony?" Steve asked less crassly.

"He's in heat." Tony said not believing the words even as they left his mouth. Clint let out another sob and buried his face in Tony's neck. It made Clint feel better to be near the man but it wasn't what his body wanted.

"That's impossible." Steve said but he could already tell it was true, he could smell Clint's heat even on the other side of the room.

"That would mean..." Natasha started but it was too out there of a possibility, wasn't it?

Tony rubbed his hands down Clint's back feeling him trembling and a quick touch the the soaked denim covered back of his thigh was the last proof needed. Tony took a deep shuddering breath because shit was about to get very complicated.

"Coulson's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wow at the support this fic has gotten! Thank you to everyone who commented or left a kudos! It means a lot <3
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content. Language. (Just watch the tags, they might change every chapter) That it? Think so.
> 
> Enjoy!

"How is that possible?" Steve asked as Tony shushed a now whimpering Clint.

"This is SHIELD we're talking about Capsicle, they can and will do anything." Tony answered, "Now, on to more pressing matters, we have got to get Agent back."

"Well duh, Stark. That's a no brainer." Romanov said putting her hands on her hips.

"How do we do it?" Bruce asked taking his glasses off to rub his face dry. They all looked at Cap expectantly; the man had taken the leadership role so far.

"I think Stark should field that one, he's right this is SHIELD and I haven't dealt with them as long all you guys. I just know he's right, SHIELD will do anything." Steve said with a nod effectively handing the reins over to Tony. 

"Well thanks," Tony grinned, "Steve and Romanov head down to SHIELD HQ poke around a bit, see if anyone knows anything. Just don't let Fury know what you're up to; we'll confront him once we at least have an idea about what they did with Agent."

"The only people that might know something are Sitwell and Hill, we can handle them." Romanov said clenching the hands on her hips into fists; her fingers seemed to be itching for a gun.

"Hill seemed really upset on the carrier when Fury announced what happened." Steve said crossing his arms in thought, probably trying to figure a way to get information out of the two without violence. 

"It's possible she doesn't know but it's just as possible that she knows everything and is just a good actor." Bruce commented getting a nod from Steve, what Bruce had said was true. Steve and Romanov headed out when Tony waved them off. 

"Now with that settled, Jarvis will hack into SHIELD's database and I will-" Tony started was cut off by Clint whining and clutching to him tighter. Clint could feel the arc reactor digging into his chest but he didn't care, the thought of Tony being anywhere but with him hurt and that realization scared him even as he continued to cling.

"Jarvis and I will do that Tony," Bruce said walking over and rubbing Clint's back soothingly, "You need to take care of Clint right now." 

"What?" Tony squeaked.

"He is hurting Tony, I've never seen a heat so strong. Maybe it has to do with Loki screwing up his body chemistry but he needs an alpha right now and he seems to have picked you." Bruce said with a grin. 

Clint just knew what Bruce was saying about his heat was true. One had never felt so intense before, his body was on fire and he couldn't think straight. All he could do was cling to Tony because even though it wasn't as satisfying as it would be if it was Phil it still felt nice. Clint knew it shouldn't feel nice at all, a part of bonding was that the smell and feel of any other alpha almost hurt, making being unfaithful unappealing. Only Tony did smell good and his arms around him feel comforting and eased the fog in his brain some. 

Clint wasn't sure what made him turn out of Tony's arms and fall into Bruce's but he didn't question it, he guessed it was because Bruce was trying to help take care of him, he always did weird emotional things when he's in heat. He just let Bruce hold him close and Clint noticed for the first time just how strong Bruce was, Clint felt secure in the omegas arms and soothed by his smell. It felt nice to know someone understood what your body was doing and could sympathize.

"I can't, I'm not his alpha." Tony reasoned.

"He body will let you, did you see how a clung to you? He shouldn't be able to do that but he did. He needs you Tony." Bruce said petting Clint's hair softly. Even in Clint's hazy state he could heat a hint of melancholy on Bruce's voice. Clint looked and saw the almost sad expression on the man’s face then looked and saw a similar one on Tony's that's when it clicked. They wanted each other but for all their brains were too dumb to do something about it. 

"Bruce," Clint whispered in his ear softly, "He doesn't have to help me, I'll be fine. I've suffered through heats before."

Bruce leaned back and stared at Clint confused then the words seemed to make sense to him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine, you need him to and he wants to help you," Bruce said extracting Clint from his arms and putting him back in Tony's, "I'll hack, you guys go."

Tony looked like he wanted to protest but closed his mouth before anything came out. He nodded and guided Clint out of the lab.

\------------------/////////////////

Tony lead Clint up to the common area floor and to his room. Clint was unsteady on his feet and had to lean heavily against Tony, he couldn’t stop shaking and his skin felt like it was a thousand degrees. Clint let Tony sit him down on the edge of his bed which even with Clint's fogged mind he noted was much larger than his own, typical Tony. Tony then took two ever wide steps back from the bed the distance making Clint whine.

"Alright Clint, you have to tell me what you want, I mean I know what you want per say but I haven't done this before," Tony rambled which was surprisingly adorable when it wasn’t about himself or science, "Well, I've been with omegas, plenty of them but you're different, I shouldn't even be able to touch you for god’s sake you're bonded but since I can, I guess that means I have to help you out right?"

Clint smiled as Tony started to pace with his rambling, gesturing wildly with his hands. He had never seen Tony flustered like this, it was endearing. Clint could see the tremors in Tony's hands and the jerkiness of his stride, he was holding himself back. Clint slowly got to his feet making his legs that felt like putty support him. 

"I mean, Cap could have helped you he is an alpha but I don’t know, when you were hanging on to me like that I just didn't think of handing you over to him," Tony kept talking not noticing Clint getting off the bed, "I guess it was selfishness, I want to help you and don’t really know why. Well, you do smell fucking amazing and that's on any given day and now you just smell, Jesus there aren't words for it. Can you begrudge an alpha that though? It is my nature to be attracted to omegas and we're friends so we spend a lot of time together, not that I'm like trolling you or anything. You're bonded, I get that but it's just nature right? I mean-"

Tony was cut off by Clint's arms wrapping around his neck again making him stop abruptly. Clint buried his face in Tony's neck and was shaking for more than one reason.

"Are you laughing?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Clint said trying to stop but it just made it worse, "Tony, you're rambling. You don't need to worry so much; you're just a friend giving me a hand."

Clint leaned back and grinned up at Tony who sighed seemingly in relief.

"Okay, good point," Tony said as a grin spread on his lips, "You still have to tell me how you want this to go."

"Alright," Clint said reaching up to run his fingers through Tony's hair as Tony wrapped his arms around Clint's waist, "I need you to fuck me."

Tony swallowed at the bluntness, must omegas in heat got all squirmy and shy but not Barton apparently and fuck if that wasn't sexy as hell. Clint then leaned forward brushing his lips over the shell of Tony's ear as he grabbed one of Tony's hands and ran it down his waist and hip to rest on the swell of his ass. Tony could felt the dampness of the denim under his palm, Clint was leaking heavily and that made Tony's pants seem very tight very fast. Clint rested his hand over the reactor and felt the cool press of it against it palm, it was oddly arousing to have his hands on the thing that was keeping Tony alive.

"Then I want you to knot me," Clint whispered in Tony's ears and moaned when the hand on his ass squeezed. 

"I think I can manage that." Tony said his voice shaking slightly.

"I know you can Tony," Clint said rubbing his nose against Tony's chin shivering at the catch of his facial hair then whispered, "Alpha."

Tony felt a growl deep in his chest as he lifted Clint and tossed him on the bed. Clint shivered at the man's strength; it was so easy to forget how strong Tony was. Clint moaned as his shirt was yanked off but he wasn't one to act the submissive little omega. Clint sat up and removed Tony's shirt in the same manner getting a low groan in return. Tony quickly unlaced Clint's boots before jerking them off and throwing them aside with his socks as Clint fumbled with Tony's belt buckle. Clint could feel his skin tingling with more heat with each article of clothing that was removed.

Clint got Tony's jeans unzipped and shoved them off his hips. Clint's head got even fuzzier at the sight of what was between the man's legs; alright he had every right to be a cocky asshole Clint decided as Tony worked his own pants open. Clint wrapped his hand around his girth as Tony yanked his jeans off his legs with a growl at Clint's touch. Tony had the fleeting thought that he hoped he wasn't being compared to Agent as Clint ran his hand up and down his length. 

Clint almost did just that but managed to stamp that thought down, it wasn't right. This was Tony, his friend and he wasn't going to size them up against each other. Though he did note that Tony was thicker than what he was used to and left it at that. Clint leaned forward and kissed the head of Tony's length almost in apology and the moan he got from the man made his thighs suddenly even slicker. Clint gasped as he was shoved onto his back, his forgotten arm and finger guards pulled off and tossed to the floor forgotten about all over again. 

Tony was between his spread thighs breathing deeply shaking visibly. He was at the edge of his control. Clint spread his legs wider as Tony's hands ran up his thighs. He couldn't think too clearly anymore, all he wanted was for Tony to touch him. One of Tony's hands wrapped around Clint's length making him cry out softly as the other dripped lower between his legs. Clint's back arched as Tony's fingers ran over his entrance pressing lightly, he need more. As if hearing his thoughts Tony's let one finger slip inside briefly its slide easy with all the slick and how open and relaxed Clint was. 

A second finger joined the first making Clint whine at how not enough it was. Tony spread his fingers feeling how loose Clint's heat at made him before quickly added a third finger and curling them. Clint moaned loudly as his spot was hit with ease making his eyes nearly roll back in his head. Tony then removed his fingers making Clint whine, he sat up to see Tony run his slick covered hand over his length, Clint shivered because that slick was from his own body.

Clint lied back as Tony moved on top of him, Clint whined when their lengths brushed as Tony leaned down to nip at his shoulder. Tony's clean hand ran down his bicep, his fingers stopping on a small lump, Clint's birth control implant. All omegas at SHIELD got them and he was supposed to get his removed soon since he wasn't supposed to need it anymore. Clint was glad he hadn't got it taken out yet as Tony gently rubbed it leaning back with a smile. 

That's when a thought he didn't think he would have hit him, he wanted to kiss Tony but that would make this too intimate wouldn’t it? Make it more than a friend helping a friend. Clint pushed the thought away, it was nonsense. He smiled up at Tony as the man lined himself up. The smiles on their faces wavered as Tony pressed inside, the slide eased by slick but the stretch still making Clint’s back arch and a whine come from his throat. 

Tony made sure to stay slow as he entered Clint even though he wanted to snap his hips forward into the tight heat surrounding him. When his hips came to rest flush against Clint he stilled, let Clint's adjust. Clint was panting beneath him relaxing easily. Clint took a deep soothing breath as he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist moaning softly as the shift had his spot brushed lightly. Clint opened his eyes not knowing when he had closed and looked up at Tony. 

What a sight it was. Tony's face was flush, hair sticking to his slightly sweaty brow, his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, he was shaking slight at the strain to not thrust. Clint felt a wave of something; maybe pride maybe smugness, at the fact that he had reduced the great Tony Stark to this and god was he sexy like this. Clint smiled with a nod, giving Tony the permission he needed. 

Tony pulled his hips back gently before thrusting in with a bit more force making Clint's head snap back with a gasp as his spot was hit dead on. Clint's hands grabbed his shoulders as Tony set a deep intense rhythm. Clint's mind went off line for a while, his body just running on instinct. His hips rolled to meet Tony's, his back arched, he bared his neck to Tony. Tony saw the submissive action and leaned down to suck on his throat. Tony didn't even stop when he felt the contours of the bond scar under his tongue, Clint was bonded but he needed Tony right then.

Clint nearly screamed as the scar at the base of his throat was nipped at, in the very back of his mind he wondered how he was able to do this, feel so much pleasure from another alpha. That's when it hit him, Tony telling him Coulson had come to him and asked that he take care of Clint. Coulson had given Tony permission to do this, to take care of him in a way only an alpha could. It made so much sense but it also cropped up a new thought one that would have made Clint sick any other time but right then Tony had wrapped his hand around Clint's leaking length making all thought fly from his brain.

"Fuck Tony!" Clint said feeling his groin tighten and he was coming, his back arched off the bed. He moaned as he came over his stomach and Tony's hand feeling Tony move inside before a sharp stretch started making him sob softly at the overload of pleasure his body was hit with. Tony growled burying his face in Clint's neck as his knot swelled as he came. 

Clint shivered at the feel of Tony's knot and the man's lips gasping against his throat. Then that thought from earlier hit him, if only Tony's lips could be higher. He whined as Tony's mouth pressed to the skin of his neck and shoulder, the scrape of his goatee making pleasure spark down his spine. The haze from his heat was lifting for the time being, so that meant it wasn't his heat talking that wanted Tony's lips on his. It just felt wrong to have Tony locked inside him but not have had tasted his mouth yet. 

"Tony," Clint whispered his voice raspy from moaning and panting.

"Hmm?" Tony hummed still littering kisses over Clint's throat. 

"Kiss me?" Clint hated that it sounded like a question.

"I am." Tony said kissing his scar. 

"No, I mean," Clint grabbed the back of Tony's head by the hair and pulled his face from his neck so they were looking at each other, "Kiss me, please."

"Oh," Tony said looking at Clint's lips, they were full and deep pink, lips that demanded to be kissed Tony decided, "Alright."

Clint sighed as Tony leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Tony's facial hair burned his chin and the sides of his mouth but it felt good not bad. Clint opened to Tony's tongue when it ran over the seam of his lips and moaned softly. Tony tasted like coffee, cinnamon and something uniquely Stark. Tony deepened the kiss, loving that Clint had the flavor of spearmint to his mouth. 

When they broke the kiss they pressed their foreheads together gasping for breath and control. Tony couldn't help thinking that he was glad that they still had two more days of this ahead of them. Clint was an amazing person and terrific omega but that didn’t mean he was falling for him, he liked Clint and he was a fantastic fuck but Clint had Agent. If Tony was being honest he knew he only wanted one omega in his bed soaking the sheets with slick and sweat and it wasn't Clint, although Clint was very good too.

\--------------------///////////////

Bruce was looking through pages of classified R and D files, it was mostly stuff about the weapons SHIELD was making using the data from the Destroyer Loki had sent to earth to kill Thor. Then Bruce found some newer work, files about new technology that was being developed starting from the time Loki came through the portal the tesseract created and compromised Clint. Bruce was just starting to get into the data when a phone rang from a table near him. Bruce arched an eyebrow at the phone as 'Zippity do dah' came from the device. Bruce walked over and saw Steve’s name on screen and rolled his eyes, Tony could be a jerk with his ringtone choices which he was constantly changing when he found ones that made him laugh more than the current one. 

"Hello?" Bruce said swiping his finger across the screen.

"Bruce? I thought I called Tony." Steve said confused, he had been bad about calling the wrong numbers when Tony first got him his phone but he had been getting better.

"I did, he left his phone in the lab." Bruce said returning to his screens of files and continued reading. 

"Oh, can you take the phone to him?" Steve asked Bruce could hear Natasha in the back asking what was up.

"Uh, not really, he is busy...with Clint." Bruce said flushing as he scrolled to the next page in the file.

"Oh...oh! Okay, he's still with Clint," Steve said sounding embarrassed as Tasha laughed in the background. 

"Yeah, so you can just tell me what you have found and I'll tell him if you want." Bruce said something catching his attention in the file making him read faster.

"Oh alright, there isn't much to tell. Sitwell didn't know anything, even got upset when we brought Coulson up and Natasha said he can't act if his life depended on it-" Steve said still sounding like he was blushing.

"I said he can't act for shit!" Natasha yelled at the phone from Steve's end and Bruce would have smiled if he wasn't seeing what he was on his screen.

"Yes, she said that," Steve continued, "And Hill just gave us a dirty look so she probably knows something, if not then she does now."

"She does," Bruce said seeing the signatures of not just Fury but Hill on the file he was reading along with another noteworthy one, "Look, you guys get here now, I think I've found something. Tasha can go drag Tony and Clint out when you get here."

"With pleasure," Tasha said now on the phone, "We're on our way."

Then the line cut and Bruce sat the phone down. Bruce ran his hands over his face and read the words on the screen again. 

"Holy crap, this is fucked up." Bruce said holding his head.

"Indeed sir," Jarvis drawled from overhead.

\------------------------/////////////////

"Tony?" Clint said softly. They were now lying next to each other on the bed. Clint's heat had eased for the moment and they were resting for the next round. 

"Yeah?" Tony asked stretching. 

"Phil came to you and ask you to watch out for me right?" Clint asked one hand gripping his chest at the twinge his mates name caused there.

"Yes, he did." Tony answered not knowing where Clint was going with this. 

"He did this the same day he died?" Clint asked. 

"Supposedly died, yeah. Why?" Tony asked leaning up on his elbow and looking down at Clint, his heart jerking in his chest at the sight. Clint's cheeks were covered in tears, his eyes brimming with them.

"That means," Clint choked on his words and had to clear his throat, "Tony, that means he knew his death was going to be staged. He knew and he made sure another alpha would be there for me. He knew, he was a fucking part of it Tony!"

Clint covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Tony moved without thinking, he pulled Clint into his arms and held the weeping man close to him letting the words sink in. They made so much sense; Agent had known and cooperated with this scheme or whatever the hell it was. Coulson had willingly done it.

"Holy shit." Tony gasped as Clint sobbed even harder against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........how was that??
> 
> I love to leave things angsty hehehehe. More is on the way though, don't worry!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought or any ideas you might have for this fic or how you want it to turn out. Let me know! :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel awful that this took me so long to get updated. I literally just wrote all this today. I did a quick edit so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I'd like to thank my totally awesome friend Writerchick0214 for being great and letting me bounce ideas off her and reading my stuff when it is FAR from perfect but always telling the truth and being straight with me. Thanks girl! <3
> 
> Now enjoy this long overdue update!!

Clint pressed one of Tony's overly plush pillows to his chest, felt the dulled soft slip of silk. Clint sat up and let himself listen to the voices down the hall. The words were muted and muffled but not from the distance, it was the blood pounding and buzzing in Clint's ears from the adrenaline spike of shock.

Are you fucking kidding me?! Tony-that was Tony Clint registered. 

But Coulson wouldn't do this, would he? Steve's words would have been endearingly naive any other time but now they just came out ignorant. 

I don't understand either but please calm down everyone. Clint almost smiled at Bruce's attempt to ease the situation. The loud smashing of what was probably a vase worth more than everything Clint owned combined was the only indication that Tasha was as angry as Tony but that wasn’t much of a surprise. There was little that she ever got emotional over but Clint and anything ever happening to him was high on the list. 

Clint pressed his face into the pillow but it felt like his nerves were firing at half the normal rate. Everything felt fuzzy and distant and Clint hated it. He threw the pillow aside and stood up, his vision blurred with the suddenness of it and he felt anger spike through him. In the back of this mind he knew how crazy it was to get upset over a moment of hazy vision but to him it seemed to snap something in him. Only he didn’t know if the break was of something going in or out of place. 

The sharp pain that bolted up his arm from his hand was excruciating and invigorating. Clint basked in the harsh pain; it was a relief from the haze he had been floating in. Clint slammed his fist into the wall again, the pain wracking his wrist this time; Clint was so glad Tony had walls reinforced with steel put in after the battle. 

Clint used his other hand on the next swing, his knuckles cracking loudly on impact. With the clarity of pain Clint could feel his mind working. Phil had signed the papers, the little fucked up plan Fury and Hill had slapped together. Team motivator. Those were the words writing in fine print. Coulson's death-or so they would believe-would be a motivator. Like an inspirational speech during the half when the team is down almost to the point of no recovery. It was just their luck that Loki had taken it upon himself to give the plan a hand. Sure beat the details on paper; they were going to fucking blow the Helicarrier up for god’s sake. 

Clint lashed out with his foot and Tony's dresser toppled over, the little this and that's on top went flying, a cologne bottle shattered. Clint's toes ached from the hard wood but he just slammed his foot against it again making the side cave in slightly. Clint being returned to the team wasn’t even in the plan, they had thought that Clint would have to be uncompromised with fatal force only, only Tasha was smart enough to think Loki could just be punched out. 

There was the problem in their plan, Clint was supposed to be dead and the bond broken but sadly Clint was never too good at following orders. So they had to come up with something and the fact that Clint had helped them in a way made him punch the wall again, shivering at the feeling of the skin of his knuckle splitting. The tesseract’s energy had blocked Clint from Phil somehow, the files theorized that it essential changed his body chemistry so much so that it could be controlled that it was almost like his old self died. It was a lot of science gibberish Clint didn't understand but Bruce and Tony seemed to. 

Clint also didn’t understand why Phil would go to Tony and ask him to look out for Clint if Fury and Hill didn't seem to have any hope Clint could be recovered. There were too many questions floating around and no nearly enough answers.

Phil was alive somewhere and the R and D files seemed to imply they were using some kind of drug they produced that would change Phil's body a lot like how the tesseract changed Clint's. There was no location on file, SHIELD wasn't that stupid, which meant only two people knew where Phil was and now one knew they were sniffing around. They should have had the brains to not even go near Hill. It was only a matter of time before Fury found out they knew something, the man would have no idea to what extent but it would be enough the get the spy on alert which is always a bad thing.

"Clint! What the fuck are you doing!?" Clint jumped at Tony's yelled words and froze. He looked down at the dresser and saw he had kicked the side in and clothes were spilling out. The wall didn't even seem effected except for a large smearing of red on the white paint. His knuckles were split open and bleeding steadily. Clint's foot was aching and sore as he settled his weight on it.

Clint turned to look at Tony who was in the doorway the rest of the team bunched up behind him looking equally confused and concerned. Tony's face was open and so caring, his hair was a mess from earlier and all he had on was his boxers. Clint glanced down and saw that the sheet he had tucked around his waist had fallen off at some point but Clint wasn’t the self-conscious type. Clint swallowed thickly as he looked back up at Tony.

"I don't know." Clint said softly trying to rub the dried blood off the back of his hands but fresh just trickled down again. 

"Clint." Tony stepped into the room as Bruce pulled the other two back, Tasha resisting for a moment but gave in as Tony started to shut the door.

Clint glared down at his hands as Tony came closer. Clint had to keep from flinching when Tony reached up and took his hands into his own. Tony's hands were calloused, not like Clint from his bow or Phil's from his gun but from machines and hardware. There was no real specific point of roughness like on Clint's shooting fingers. No, it was on every finger, his palms and his knuckles. It felt nice as Tony looked his hands over.

"I'd say no permanent damage and the bleeding has almost stopped now." Tony said lightly running his thumbs over the backs of Clint's throbbing hands, "You okay?"

Clint thought for a moment. Was he? 

"I'm confused." Clint finally answered.

"And hurt." Tony added.

"Yeah, that too. I just don't really understand and I feel like I’m in a fog or some shit." Clint managed to give a half-hearted laugh that choked off at the end. Clint went to swipe the wetness that suddenly popped up in his eyes away but Tony's nice rough hand got there first, Clint hadn't really noticed the feel of Tony's hands before, his heat making everything dreamy and fuzzy disconnected. 

"Don't cry." Tony whispered rubbing the tears away before they could even touch cheek. Clint felt his face heat up, he had already cried on this man enough but he couldn't help it. Tony was his friend now and had been trying so hard to help. 

"I won't cry if you hold me, promise." Clint tried to sound teasing but it came out desperate. Tony just pulled Clint against him without a word or any taunting over his weakness. Clint snagged into the hug, the reactor a harsh bite to his chest but Clint couldn't pull away if he tried. Clint's arms locked around Tony's neck as those hands rubbed his back.

"Your heat is starting again." Tony said softly into Clint's neck. The whiskers of his goatee brushing the slight burn they had left earlier on Clint's neck. Clint knew that it was, he could feel the tingling tightness start in his stomach, the fire that began to lick through his veins again. 

"I know." Clint kissed Tony's neck and Tony returned the favor by lapping his tongue over Clint's bonding scar as he steered them back to the bed. Clint shoved Tony's boxers down as they fell on the bed together. 

Clint opened his legs and Tony slid between like he belonged there. Clint was still loose and his new slick mixed easily with the cum and old slickness inside him. There was no resistance as Tony slipped back inside, Clint gasping softly at the intrusion that felt so right even if the alpha above him wasn’t his own. Clint buried his hands in Tony's hair as he kissed and licked his way up Clint's neck, his hip rolling slow and deep. 

"You broke your promise." Tony whispered against Clint's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Clint softly sobbed as Tony held him tighter, his movement gentle and caring as tears trailed down Clint's cheeks to dampen the silk pillowcase.

\------------------/////////////////

"Any luck yet?" Clint's voice had Bruce jumping slightly. Clint grinned as Bruce turned to glare at him in mock anger. 

"Not yet." Bruce sighed. They had been looking through every piece of SHIELD data Jarvis could hack into to try and find any indication where Phil would have been taken. Clint's heat had broken the day before after three days and still no luck. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Clint said getting an understanding nod from the man, "But better I guess with you know, everything."

"I know you need answers and we'll get them." Bruce said with a confident nod. 

"Especially since you have me here to help now," Tony said striding into the lab, "Not that I wasn't perfectly content with my previous activities over the last few days."

Clint punched Tony in the arm when the man leaned over and nipped a hickey he had left on the archer’s neck. When Tony pulled away to head over to his own screen and sat tapping away Clint saw a look pass over Bruce's face. He wished the two scientists would just come out and admit they like each other. 

"You know," Clint walked over to lean against the lab table Bruce was using, "He just likes me for sex."

"What?" Bruce nearly squeaked.

"The whole heat thing and touchy feely stuff now. He isn't like in love with me or anything, if anything in lust or strong like. His heart is for someone else to have and trust me; I'm not looking to take it either way." Clint spoke softly so Tony couldn't hear but the man was busy talking with Jarvis. 

"Oh," Bruce said his face red, "So, you would have sex with him outside of heat?"

"I don’t know," Clint rubbed his necking feeling the scorch of whisker burn, "Maybe if I could and he wanted to too. I'd have to see."

Bruce nodded after a moment glancing over at Tony.

"But let me tell you," Clint leaned down to whisper in Bruce's, "You should see, no FEEL the things he can do with his hands."

"Clint!" Bruce blushed even harder as Tony cocked an eyebrow in their direction pausing in his back and forth with his AI. 

"Just saying." Clint smirked moving over to stand next to Tony to see what he was doing. 

Clint almost laughed at the choked gasp Bruce let out when Tony's hand ran up Clint's thigh to his ass as the man explained what he was doing on the screens. The hard squeeze to his ass cheek and the smirk on Tony's own lips evidence that the man had heard what Clint had said. Clint ruffled Tony's hair messing it up completely and got a sharp swat to his bottom and the sound Bruce made could only be called a sob.

\-------------------/////////////////////////

It was two days later and everyone but Tony was up in the kitchen eating dinner. Talk was light and easy, trying to keep the tension that had settled on them all at bay so they could at least enjoy a meal. Clint was still teasing Bruce, whispering some of the filthy things Tony had done to him in the man's ears making them light up when the elevator door opened with a ding. They all stopped and turned to the kitchen doorway, waiting to see who was coming in.

Tony walked in, mouth set in a thin firm line. Silverware hit the table with a clang as everyone waited for the man to speak. 

"I got him." Tony's voice was thick, "My plane is ready when we are."

There was a thick silence that Clint thought was much too heavy. His heart had shifted into full speed and he felt lightheaded. Tony had found Phil. There were answers on the horizon. 

"Alright," Steve said snapping to himself first, his Cap voice sliding in place, "Let's suit up."

\--------------------------/////////////////////

To say there was tension on the plane would be an understatement. Everyone was geared up, Tasha had even given Bruce a gun in case he didn't feel the need or get pushed into Hulking out. Captain America was on board not Steve and the Black Widow was sitting in a large leather chair arms crossed over her chest and glaring at the floor. Tony wasn't in his suit yet but a case on one of the tables showed it was close at hand. Clint liked that suits that Tony could step into or that just seemed to mold themselves around him, it showed just how incredibly smart the man was. 

Clint had his bow case near his feet where he sat, his quiver propped against it. He had a pistol on his hip and plenty of ammo on his belt. They didn’t know what kind of security there would be but they weren't taking any risks. If they could just walk into the hospital that had files under the name Coulson, which was very stupid, and surveillance videos with their previous handler starring in and get answers then great. If the Avengers had to make a show of it though, they would do that too. 

Clint was watching Tony pace up and down the plane. He had on a fairly nice shirt and good jeans, business casual the Tony Stark way. Clothes that got him into places but that he also wouldn't mind if they got torn to shreds in a fight. Pepper was on the phone telling them every piece of information she could dig up on the hospital. Apparently it had some world class surgeons on its payroll which is probably why Fury had sent Phil there. That and it was literally on the other side of the country. 

"Stark, for goodness sake sit down!" Cap sudden said making Tony whip around and glare at him. 

"Don't presume to think you can tell me what to do on my own fucking plane." Tony said through his teeth. Cap looked to rise but Clint was up first.

"Tony, calm down man." Clint said coming to his side to rub his tense back. Clint knew how much Tony liked Phil; they had been fairly close and Tony wasn’t a big fan of betrayal so this was pushing all his buttons, "Is there like another room on this hunk of steel you can go to? Take some breaths."

Tony looked over at him and nodded before heading to a door at the back of the plane. Clint followed by choice but a hand on his wrist did guide him. Tony dropped his arm when they entered the room, a bedroom with a nice big bed and a neutral color skim. Clint closed the door behind him and the moment he turned around he was being shoved back against it. His first instinct should have been to shove the alpha away who was now kissing his deeply, hands gripping his waist tightly.

It wasn't though. Phil had given Clint that, the ability to be like this with Tony and Clint would be lying if he even so much as thought of saying he didn’t enjoy it. He grabbed the back of Tony's head and pulled him closer. There was urgency that had nothing to do with heat and that made the burning arousal that shot through Clint even better. This urgent need was from pain. Pain of loss and lies and fear; they didn't know what would happen when they landed in Portland fucking Oregon but they knew they had to face it. 

Tony jerked Clint off the door and spun them around practically throwing Clint to the bed. Clint let himself bounce on the mattress before sliding to the foot and reaching for Tony. He grabbed Tony by his belt loops and jerked him forward to stand between Clint's legs. Tony ran his hands through Clint's hair and moaned softly as Clint palmed the bulge in his jeans roughly. A sharp tug to his hair had Clint popping the button and lowering the zipper.  
Clint was pushing the jeans and boxer briefs down out of the way when there was another tug to his hair. Clint looked up at Tony and saw his dark eyes were clouded over with arousal but there was some uncertainty there. Tony was worried that this was over some kind of line; Clint wasn't in heat so he didn't need to do this with Tony. Only he kind of did.

Clint looked Tony right in the eyes before titling his head far back, baring his throat completely and Tony sucked in a breath at the submissive gesture, a gesture of an omega to an alpha that they were comfortable and content. That they knew what they were doing with no regrets. Clint gasped when Tony leaned down and bit his neck sharply, on the side opposite his scar. Clint felt the skin break, not very deep but enough to bruise and leave a small scar. 

Tony was marking him not as a mate or bonded but still as his. Tony didn't love Clint that way but there was still love. Clint moaned as Tony licked over the bite, blood sluggishly dripping down. When the flow stopped Tony leaned back up and grinned down at Clint. Clint opened his eyes and grinned right back before Tony shoved him toward his crotch. Clint shoved the clothes down his thighs and leaned forward to bury his nose in the curls at Tony's base. 

Tony kicked off his shoes and his jeans and underwear followed as Clint nibbled at the base of his cock making him shiver. Tony reached down and grabbed the zipper of Clint's top, his Hawkeye gear needed to be put aside. Clint leaned back and let the zipper be lowered then Tony peeled the form fitting material down his arms to be tossed to the floor. Clint unbutton Tony's shirt as the man unfastened his utility belt and set it on the floor too, more gently for the gun it held. Clint was pushing Tony's shirt off as the man got his pants open and was pulling them down his legs.

"No underwear?" Tony teased as he stopped to pull Clint's boots off before his pants. 

"You try wearing boxers with leather." Clint quipped right back as he leaned back in and lapped at Tony's cock teasingly making the man growl low in his chest cutting off any comeback. 

Clint liked the taste of Tony; it was rich and musky, all alpha. Clint ran his tongue over the length a few times before a louder growl had him taking the head between his lips for a light suck. Tony sighed winding his hands in Clint's hair again. Clint would have smirked at the reaction if his mouth hadn’t been so full. 

He let his head bob getting used to the feel of the man in his mouth before he gave a deep suck on the way back up making Tony's hip twitch. Clint's tongue made patterns on the crown before he sucked his way down. He started bobbing his head steadily being encouraged by the sounds Tony was making above him. Clint could almost take him all in, only an inch or so remain which he covered with his hand and rubbed in time with his mouth.

Clint felt Tony's hands tighten in his hair before he was jerked back and shoved up the bed. Clint moaned at the dominance as Tony used his knees to part Clint's legs so he could rest between them. Clint pulled him down into a kissed that had them both moaning. It had only been a few days since Clint's heat and his body wasn't completely back to normal, Clint could feel just a bit of slickness between his cheeks. Not much but omegas always produced too much anyway. It was enough to ease the way without lube or maybe just a few drops.

Clint grabbed one of Tony's hands where they were gripping his hips. He skimmed the man’s fingers down his crotch shivering when Tony ran his nails through Clint's curls. Clint pressed the man's fingers to his entrance and felt Tony slip a finger in. Tony leaned back and his eyes were only dark was lust this time. 

If Clint was being honest he knew how rare this was. Omegas almost never self-lubricate outside of heat, it had only happened with Phil twice. The combination of his last heats closeness and the connection they were feeling with each other had gotten Clint wet. It was something they could cherish even if they weren't in love with each other. 

"You're still so loose." Tony leaned down to nip at the mark he had left on Clint's neck making Clint tip his head back to give him more access. 

"Well, someone did fuck me like crazy for days just earlier this week." Clint smiled as Tony nibble his earlobe, his goatee burned just right. 

"True," Tony said pulling his finger out and reaching for the bedside table, "I still think a bit of lube would be best."

"Can we-" Clint blushed cutting himself off. Tony looked down at him and dropped his reaching hand to quirk an eyebrow in question.

"I got you really wet with my mouth so can we..." Clint trailed off looking down and running his fingers over the surface of the reactor.

"You sure?" Tony asked tipping his head up with a finger off his clean hand, "It might start to get dry in the middle. I don't wanna hurt you."

Clint looked into Tony's dark eyes and felt his chest get a little tight. God, he loved Tony. How caring he was even though he tried to act like an arrogant bastard all the time. Clint felt a small rush of slick down his thigh at the look into Tony's eyes. Clint wasn't used to love for the most part but he never thought he would ever have a casual love like this with freaking Iron Man god damn Tony Stark. 

"I think I'll be okay," Clint pulled Tony close. Tony lined himself up but there was an edge of uncertainty to him so Clint leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Tony, you make me so wet."

A growl rumbled in Tony's chest and Clint almost screamed as Tony's hips slammed forward. Clint threw his head back and tried to remember how to breathe, the pleasure shooting through every vein almost made him come on the spot. Tony set a fast hard pace that hit Clint's prostate with every thrust. Clint's nails broke the skin of Tony's back as he tried to keep his mouth shut to keep his noises in.

"Rooms soundproof," Tony panted into Clint's ear and thrust harder, "Fucking scream for me."

Clint did just that. His mouth fell open and Tony's name was loud on his lips. Clint cried out every time Tony bottomed out inside him. Clint lowered his head and opened his eyes as he nearly sobbed with how close he was. He sucked in a breath as his eyes adjusted. Tony was braced on his hands over him, head going from thrown back to staring straight down at him. Sweat was beaded on his now loose and wild hair and small droplets were raining down on Clint with every harsh thrust. 

"God, I love you." Clint cried out his back arching as he came. Tony shuddered above him at the new tightness and thrust only three more times before he was coming inside Clint with a moan. 

Tony collapsed down on top of Clint as they both struggled for breath. It took some time but soon they were both back under control. Tony didn't pull out as he leaned back on his elbow so he could run his fingers through Clint's hair with his other hand.

"Love you too Legolas." Tony said against his lips with a kiss, Clint could feel there was more that needed to be said.

"But you love Bruce too." Clint added letting his fingertips skim over the reactor. 

"And you love Phil more." Tony nodded licking at the scar on Clint's neck.

"More isn't the right word," Clint tapped Tony's chin so that deep brown meet blue; "I love him differently. I'm in love with him but I still can love you. Just like how you can be in love with Bruce and it not hurt me."

"I do love you." Tony said needing to confirm that because god damn it all Clint Barton deserved to be loved. 

"I know." Clint smiled and held Tony close to him making the man relax against him again. 

There was still four more hours to their flight and they still didn't know what secrets the other side of the country held but they were going in as a team. If the Avengers could take down an alien invasion they could handle this even if it was painful and will probably change things forever like lies and betrayal are want to do. 

"There a shower on this flying tin can?" Clint asked eying a door to the right that looked suspiciously like it led to an amazing bathroom.

"Yeah but I'm not done with you yet." Tony bit his neck again over the fresh mark making it throb and bruise darker almost insuring a more obvious scar for later.

Clint felt Tony hardening inside him again and knew a shower could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. And if you have a way you want this to go, tell me and maybe I can work the story that way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> More?
> 
> I hope yall liked this. Leave kudos and comments. Tell what you thought. Hate it, love it? Let me know. All feedback is welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
